Carbonite
Carbonite is a male contestant on Non-Entity. He is a block of carbonite from the Star Wars movies. Because of this, he can use the Force to control people and objects, which he uses to help him in challenges. He can also hover slightly off the ground, but cannot fully fly. In Episode 10, his asset was changed to a lighter, more 'realistic' colour, and he also gained a lightsaber. Season 1 Episode 1 He was first seen in an underground area where he teleported File Folder to him and then used the Force to move File Folder and himself out of the area. He was seen in the challenge running towards the exit along with Nacho, Slide, and Cereal Box. He won the race and got the second spot as team captain. However, a wheel spin to decide the losing team caused his team to be up for elimination. Episode 2 In Episode 2's elimination he was safe with 2 votes, and in the dodgeball challenge he was the last one remaining from his team despite being frozen halfway into Void's dimension. At the last second, he had thrown a dodgeball, which hit Void and became a portal. Episode 3 He wasn't seen during the challenge, due to the fact that he was frozen and couldn't move. He was talked about twice by Box. Episode 4 Before the elimination, Void was talking 'to him', saying that they both harmed each other. Suddenly, a flash of light turned Void green and unfroze Carbonite slightly. Carbonite could now talk, but he said random letters, numbers and symbols and couldn't seem to understand anything. He got 2 votes in the elimination. During the challenge, he somehow disintegrated a container, revealing a boat. He then picked it up and hovered to File Folder, where he stayed for a while but eventually fell onto the boat and into the water, where he sank. Episode 5 At this point, he had begun to show some basic emotion on his face, and was able to say words. He voted for Arch, and received no votes himself. At some point during the challenge, Star Coin found him and asked him what was up with him. He began to say random words, mentioning Void. Void then arrived and explained what happened. After the challenge, he had returned back to normal, but was confused why he wasn't at the dodgeball place anymore and why Arch had changed. Episode 6 He attempted to swim in the challenge, but sank due to the fact that he was too heavy to stay afloat. He was recovered, and later in the episode was next to Star Coin, who was panicking since File Folder got taken by the disqualifier. He tried to calm Star Coin down, but Star Coin wanted to save File Folder. Carbonite used his powers to retrieve File Folder from the disqualifier, which annoyed Star Coin. Episode 7 He was asked to sit out during the art challenge, and was not seen in the episode afterwards. Episode 8 In the elimination, he got 1 like and 1 dislike, remarking on his irrelevancy. In the challenge, he was next to Void. After Void suddenly froze and turned green, he used the Force to knock Void to the ground. Later on, he hovered over to Floppy Disk's tower, and knocked the entire tower over while apologizing. He was then hit by Weather's lightning and fell. Episode 9 After File Folder announced the elimination prizes were pieces of Floppy Disk's tower from the last challenge, Carbonite apologized. He got 3 likes in the and 2 dislikes. In the elimination tag, he was tagged by Weather, and then tagged Nacho. He got to start a later round, and tagged Illusion. He was tagged by Squash Ball, and then tagged Nacho again. Later on, he was tagged by Floppy Disk and got out. Episode 10 Carbonite's asset was updated in this episode. He got 6 likes in the elimination, and was safe on a team of 5 with four votes. After the elimination, he was approached by Roulette Wheel, who said something was different about him, asking him if he had gotten "new arms". When the teams were being named, Carbonite interrupted Text Box, telling him that they will not be named after him. Text Box asked him for a better name, and he suggested "The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise", to Text Box's confusion. During the quiz, he was about to answer the question "What year was Facebook founded?", but Illusion interrupted him. He then answered the question "What is a largest key on a standard computer keyboard?" correctly. However, his team lost the challenge. After Void complained, Carbonite told him that he could have helped.Category:Contestants Category:Carbonite's team Category:Team captains Category:Male Category:The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise Category:Host's & Characters In BFP